The Lost Sea
by GoldenMidnight1124
Summary: When Percy was just seven months old, Gaea and her servents kidnap him from his house in Manhatten. Hearing the Great Prophecy, Gaea decides to raise him as her own demigod child. Now Percy is Gaea's most trusted servent, as well as her own 'son'. But according to the prophecy, the only way to save the two races of demigods is to stop Gaea-and for that, Percy is essential.
1. Prologue

An eerie silence fell on a small house in Manhattan. Although the house didn't seem different on the outside, it was where the greatest demigod of the time lived. Or at least, he could be in the future.

The baby Percy Jackson slept soundlessly in his cradle as his mother, Sally Jackson, slowly rocked the cradle backward and forward.

"Percy, I hope your father can see you now." She murmured fondly at him. Then, she raised her head to stare at the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon. "I know he's watching, and he's really proud of you, my sweet."

….

The clock chimed twelve, and it was then when Sally Jackson finally fell asleep, beside her baby's crib.

The ground beneath the door of the Jackson's house rippled. Slowly but steadily, the earth began to rock the door off its hinges. A young girl materialized behind the door, her eyes the only thing that betrayed her real age.

The door fell out of its hinges, and as it did so, the woman gave a cold, merciless laugh.

Sally Jackson was instantly awake. She gave the woman a terrified glance, took one glance at the sleeping baby, and then faced the woman again.

"Hello, Sally." The voice was cold and old, like the voice of somebody who lived beyond any person's age, but it was also young, like a small child's, but deprived of any innocence.

A clattering sound of breaking glass, and Sally turned around, but it was too late. Somebody else had already entered through the shattered window.

It was a normal man, who looked a few years older than Sally. He had raven-black hair and dark blue eyes with handsome features. His eyes, like the girl's, were the only part in his face that was different with normal humans. He stepped forward, a sword appearing in his grip magically.

Sally backed off toward the back wall, the crib now held tightly in her arms. Both the girl and the man moved slowly toward her, the girl reaching her hand out to take the crib.

"Hand it over." She said coldly. "Hand him over, Sally Jackson, since it is the only way to save your life."

Sally shook her head, her eyes flitting between the two people who were slowly advancing. For a moment, her eyes flitted outside the window, where the river Hudson was flowing peacefully. "Don't even think about it." The girl snarled. But then, her face formed a strange smile, but it wasn't a pleasant one. "No… Let her be at the windowside. I want my grandson to see exactly what becomes of his son."

Her young face twisted into a grotesque smile as she lashed out, and a tendril made of roots shot out from her. Sally gritted her teeth as the root cut into her legs, leaving a mark that looked like a whip lash. She gave a burning look of hatred at Gaea, who laughed the cold laugh again.

Baby Percy began to cry in his mother's arms as the vibrations of pain traveled to the small crib. As the sound of his wail echoed through the air, the river began to rise, like a wall made out of water, but Gaea and the man barely noticed.

Another lash and Sally Jackson crumpled to the floor, her arms still around the crib. The man prodded her away with his feet, and then picked up Percy Jackson, who was still crying. Something flickered in the girl's eyes when she saw the boy, something that made her seem almost human. But the small sign disappeared almost as instantly as it appeared.

The wall of water was getting faster and faster, bigger and bigger by the moment. It didn't take the man long before he noticed the descending wall of water now. For a moment, surprise lit the eyes of the girl, but then her face was contorted into a sneer.

"You think you can win, Poseidon? You think you can have your son back?"

She picked up Percy from the man's arms, very careful not to look at him, and turned toward the wall again. Her eyes shown with triumph as the lights clicked out, and she and the man disappeared into the darkness.

The waves reached the house seconds after they disappeared. It swirled inside the room like an angry man pacing the room, covering the still-unconscious Sally Jackson.

Then, after a second, the wave stopped. It hung on midair for a moment. Then, it glided back outside the window, retreating back into the river, not leaving a single drop of water in the small, deserted apartment where Percy and his mom used to live, not leaving a single trace of life behind.


	2. Chapter 1

"Annabeth!" Annabeth Chase turned around as she heard Luke calling for her. The familiar blush on her cheeks appeared as she saw him hurrying toward her. "What is it?" She tried to stay calm, but she was sure he'd heard her rapidly beating heart. "Chiron wants all the head counselors in his cabin."

Annabeth frowned. "What's wrong?" Luke shrugged. "I don't know. He never mentioned anything to me. He just told me to get all the head counselors in the Big House. Come on." He grabbed Annabeth's wrist, and she could feel electricity spark where his skin had touched hers. "You go first; I still have to find Clarisse. Where did she go…?" Muttering under his breath, he let go of Annabeth's wrist, and Annabeth felt a flash of disappointment.

Chiron and the other cabin counselors were already there by the time Annabeth arrived. Luke and Clarisse came over after a few more minutes. Annabeth couldn't help noticing how worried Chiron looked, even Mr. D looked stressed out as he muttered something in ancient Greek. A can of bottled Diet Coke was in his hands, although he didn't look like the mood to eat it.

"Is everybody here?" Chiron asked as they clustered around him, the Ping-pong table nowhere to be seen. "We have to decide an urgent matter."

"Is it another attack?" One of the counselors called out. Annabeth remembered the attack that took only two days before. Gaea and her followers had attacked Grover Underwood and two other demigods on camp half-blood hill. The campers, including Annabeth, had rushed to help, but they only managed to save Grover, who was still unconscious. Chiron shook his head. "No, it's much worse than that."

Murmurs started through the counselors. "Worse?" Luke whispered in Annabeth's ears. "How much worse could the attack get? Unless Gaea attacks the camp herself, that is." He was trying to make it like a joke, but Annabeth could hear the worry in his voice. She knew, but hoped that she was wrong, that an attack on the Half-Blood Camp was more than possible. She closed her eyes briefly to send a prayer to the gods that Thalia's tree will be strong enough to protect the camp.

"Near dawn today, a woman was found neared the borders of the camp." Chiron announced.

"She appeared on the shore, unconscious. She is currently awake, and she has some important news to us. Mr. D and I have decided to show her to you, and let you hear her story." Chiron sat up in his wheelchair, his lower body growing until it became the four legs of a stallion. He motioned for them to follow, and disappeared into the infirmary.

Annabeth was the last to notice the woman sitting on the bed, as she followed into the infirmary after Luke. "This, everybody, is Sally Jackson." Chiron introduced the woman.

She was pretty, with curled brown hair leading down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were dim and sad as she stared around her.

"Sally." Chiron's voice was calm and comforting. "Can you tell them the same thing you have told me?"

Sally nodded, her eyes unfocused. "I had a son…" she began, her voice unsteady as if she was going to break apart at any second. "A son named Percy Jackson. His father was Poseidon." A gasp escaped from one of the camper's mouth but Sally didn't seem to notice it. Annabeth remembered the Great Prophecy, and slowly began to realize why Chiron had summoned them. A son of Poseidon…. Great. Just great.

"When he was just seven months old, two people arrived at my place. It was a girl and a man. I recognized the girl as Gaea, the earth goddess. I can look through the Mist, that's how I first met Poseidon." Her voice dropped, and Chiron had to prompt her to keep her talking.

"I didn't recognize the man. He didn't seem like a god or any kind of immortal. He just seemed… regular, like any other demigod. They…" Annabeth could see tears forming in her blue eyes. "They took Percy." She choked out. "Poseidon took me to his sea palace, so that I could be healed. But I knew that Percy wasn't dead. So… I begged him to take me back, so that I can help rescue Percy." Her voice faltered, and she looked at Chiron, who looked solemn as he gazed around the counselors.

"A demigod son of Poseidon?" Clarisse called out. "But… wouldn't Gaea just kill him? She has no reason to keep him alive."

"Actually, we think she did." Chiron said. "You all remember the attack that took place on Mount Saint Helens?" They all nodded except for Luke, who was the only counselor not to participate in the battle. Luke seemed pretty upset about it. "And you all remember what our hostage said?"

Annabeth shivered, remembering the catastrophic battle that had taken place only a few months before. Their casualties were about two times more than the casualties of Gaea's forces. So much about winning the battle.

She didn't remember any demigod from it, but the Titan that they captured in the battle-Iapetus, his name was-had boasted to her about his _special friend_ , who would overpower all demigods and rule them. _Gaea's son_ , he had called him, _the Earth Mother's most faithful child_. But, unfortunately, she also remembered something unpleasant that the Titan had told them.

 _He is what you all fear-the dark side of everything bright. You think your gods are so powerful and noble? He is what you call the shadow, the shadow of things that you all believed to be right._

Chiron seemed to know exactly what she was thinking about.

"Yes." He said. "The boy the Titan was talking about, we think he is the son of Poseidon, the one Sally is talking about."

…

Percy capped Riptide, and the Celestial bronze sword morphed back into a pen. He studied it carefully, turning it over in his hands.

"Good weapon." Percy commented. "Those Greek demigods do know what weapons are useful. Of course, that won't help them win the war." He smirked at Gaea, his eyes sparkling.

"Go back to your room, Percy." Gaea said, smiling fondly at him. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Percy frowned. "What, the battle? For a moment I thought it was my birthday! But no." Gaea gave him an amused smile as he disappeared into the door behind her throne.

"Wait, mother!" Gaea turned back to Percy, concern in her green eyes. "Yes, Percy?" "When is father coming back?" Gaea smiled. "He'll be back soon, and I'll send him to your room." Percy nodded and gave a last grin to her before he closed the door.

"You have lots of affection for that kid." Gaea turned, surprised, to see a Giant entering the room. Gaea narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, Polybotes. So?"

"So?" The giant's eyes bulged. " _So_ , mother? What happened to you before, the great Earth Mother? You promised to bring down the demigods and the gods, and yet you are here caring for Perseus Jackson, the demigod son of _Poseidon_ , the one god whom I have sworn to destroy! What happened to you, who used to care about all her creations, all her sons and daughters, not the gods who have destroyed us! How can you care for that _bastard_ , who carries the blood of the filthiest in his veins?"

Gaea's eyes were cold as she addressed her son. "He is my son, not Poseidon's. The earth is my realm, not my grandson's. Poseidon hardly knows that he exists!"

"Hardly!" The giant scoffed. "He knows. Of course he does! You have not woken up from your sleep yet, mother. And the gods are targeting the boy, trying to get to him. You know the supposed _Great Prophecy_."

"Are you questioning me?" Gaea asked coldly. "Whatever the gods do, Percy will never return to them. He is loyal to me. I have raised him since he was a baby. He knows me as my mother. He will not betray me."

"His mother has returned." Polybotes argued. "Some of our spies spotted Sally Jackson appearing from the sea to Camp Half-Blood. They'll find out who he is sooner or later."

"How would it matter?" Gaea asked, her voice still cold. "Percy doesn't remember them; he has no reason to go back."

Polybotes looked like he wanted to keep protesting, but seeing the look on Gaea's face, he dropped the topic.

"Our troops are almost ready." Gaea looked up sharply. "Yes, I expected it to be. Can we attack tomorrow? Or do we have to wait?" There was a hint of snarl in her voice.

"We can't attack tomorrow" Polybotes bowed his head, not looking at Gaea. "But later, about a few days after, they will be ready." Gaea looked unsatisfied, but motioned for Polybotes to be dismissed. Backing away, Polybotes hurried away from the room and almost crashed into a man.

"Adrian." Gaea welcomed the man curtly.

The man had raven-black hair with dark blue eyes. He nodded at Gaea, a sword at his side. "Is Percy cooperating well with Anaklusmos? I feel more vulnerable without the sword," Gaea nodded. "He's waiting for you in his room." She informed him. "You'd better go and see him, or he'll be upset."

Before he entered the door, however, he stopped to glance at Gaea. "What did you talk about with Polybotes?"

Gaea didn't look at him as she replied. "Nothing to worry about."

…..

Author's Note:

Thanks to _giraffesplaycello_ and _paytonc96_ for the first reviews! (I now understand why people like reviews :) Since I have a midterm exam coming up in… two and a half weeks, roughly, I will try to update but probably won't be able to when the exams are near. So, I'm updating faster than usual. Please don't try to kill me when I don't update! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Percy sighed as he put Riptide on his desk. His mother was always so obsessive about plants. Thankfully, Percy didn't inherit that from his mother, no. He was more interested in water. Sea always made him feel better, although it was hard to say it out loud in front of the glowering eyes of Polybotes.

Percy still didn't know why his mother kept insisting that Polybotes went with him every time he went to see the sea. There was always that dangerous glint in her eyes when he mentioned about the sea, although he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because she was an Earth Goddess. Earth and the sea didn't get along. He knew that from his father's lessons.

Percy sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the ceiling without thinking anything specifically. It was only when his door opened when he snapped away from his trance.

"Oh, hi, father."

His father frowned. "Why aren't you sleeping, Percy?"

"Why aren't you, father?" Percy tried to sound respectful, but knew he failed when he saw his father's half-annoyed, half-amused expression. His mother had always told him to be respectful to her or Adrian, but he knew his father would never tell her. "You need sleep as much as I do." He said.

His father sighed. "I will. It's still annoying to live like a mortal after so many decades. The Giants and the Titans could plan something out when we are sleeping."

"Don't worry, father." Percy assured him. "Other demigods, other _mortals_ will sleep when we do. Besides, would you rather be like a giant or a titan? I prefer this life than theirs."

His father gave him a small smile, and then pushed him inside the bed, covering the blanket over him. "Good night, Percy." "Good night to you too, father." He gave a last, small smile before he closed the door.

Percy lay in darkness, his eyes closed. He could feel waves rippling behind the sand walls. He knew that the nearest water was kilometers away, that this was the closest the underground camp can go to the sea, but he could feel every molecule of him aching, urging him toward the sea.

He did not know when it happened. He just knew that it did.

 _A vibration woke him. He blinked up at the scene around him, his eyes round. The scene was dark, and could, merciless laughter was echoing through._

 _But, it couldn't be. Percy could recognize his mother's voice. But her laugh wasn't the same._

 _A face glared down at him, and Percy's heart stopped. It was his father, but no. His father won't look at him like that, not like he was some sort of a machine that would be used and abandoned._

 _Rough hands grabbed him. No, it wasn't his father's. His father would never treat him like that._

 _His mother turned away from him to look out the window. Faintly, Percy could feel something tugging at him, like a voice inside his head was nagging him on._

 _His mother shouted something outside the window. Her voice was faint, like there was a distance between him and his mother. But… he could hear the words 'Poseidon' and…and…._

"Percy? Percy? Percy Jackson!"

Percy blinked. In front of him were his mother and father, looking very worried. "Percy, you're awake!"

Percy nodded, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Percy? Say something!" His dad urged. "Yeah…" He said, trying not to flinch away from him as he grasped his shoulders. _It was only a dream, only a dream._

 _Percy?_

Percy froze, stunned. Gaea and Adrian looked concerned at his sudden change of behavior, but he barely noticed them. He had been silent for several weeks, not responding to any of Percy's calls. Could it really be…?

 _Kevin?_

 _You missed me?_

Percy glanced back at his parents, who were still staring at him. "It's okay." His voice sounded cracked, like he hadn't used it for days. He could still remember their faces in his dream…

He turned his attention to the wall behind them, very carefully not looking at their faces. "Just a bad dream."

Adrian frowned, glancing questioningly at Gaea. Gaea studied Percy's expression carefully, her brow creased.

"You sure, Percy?" "Yeah." He managed a smirk. "Absolutely fine."

Gaea nodded, a bit unsure, but walked out of the room. Adrian glanced uncertainly at Percy once before following her.

 _Did you do that?_

 _Do what?_ Kevin asked innocently.

 _Send me the dream._

 _Um…. I can't actually deny it._

 _You did?_ Percy gritted his teeth.

 _Perseus, it was for a good reason!_

Perseus, it was a nickname for him by Kevin. He always called him that, even though Percy had tried to correct him many times. But he'd known Kevin even before he could remember, and in all of his memories Kevin had addressed him as _Perseus_.

 _I don't suppose you're going to tell me?_ Percy said melancholy.

 _Um… no._

 _Great. What have you been doing, by the way? I called you and called you, and you didn't answer._

 _Oh, Gaea's forces had gotten stronger. It took me a while to get through._

Kevin was like that, rebellious. But that was one of the things that Percy liked about him. He wanted to rebel, just like any other normal teenager. He wanted to have a life outside Gaea's heavily protected camp, but it was impossible. Of course, Gaea was overprotective since she was at a war with the gods and their offspring, the annoying demigods from the two camps, but still…. Percy wanted to live a life where there were actual teens, humans of his age that he can befriend. The only actual friend (sort of) was Kevin, and perhaps a few other _friendly_ Titans, like Iapetus… There were even a few friendly Giants, but unlike the innocently-friendly Iapetus, they only served him out of fear.

 _Who exactly are you, Kevin?_ It was also a question that Percy had been asking Kevin for years. He couldn't let go of the suspect that Kevin was an enemy, even though Kevin had never betrayed him when he went to battles and quests for his mother.

 _Oh, Perseus, you expect me to answer that?_

 _No._

 _Of course. You know me well._

 _At least give me some clue. You've trusted me for years._

 _Well…. I'll just say that I hate my dad. Well, and my grandmother too, for that matter._

 _Who would do that?_ Percy winced at the thought of resenting, or fighting against his mother or father. Of course, it was impossible since Gaea was a goddess, but Percy didn't like the thought.

 _Never mind._ Kevin said.

 _Hey, don't keep secrets from me._

Kevin was silent. Maybe he was angry? But footsteps nearby told him the reason why.

A minute later, an earthborn lumbered into the room, holding a set of armor in his arms. His loincloth was longer than usual, which was an improvement after Percy slashed apart one of his brothers when his was too short.

Percy eyed the armor reproachfully. "Hope that you don't want me to wear this." He said dryly, casually gripping Riptide in his hands. The earthborn backed a few steps. "The Earth Mother wants you to wear these." He grunted.

Oh, of course. With Gaea being his mom as well, Percy guessed that the earthborns were his half-siblings. That way, the gods were his half-nephews and nieces, and all the titans were his half-siblings. That was way too much family for his liking.

Percy turned over the suit of armor with one hand, unsheathing Riptide with the other. The earthborn stepped away nervously. "Oh, don't worry, half-brother." Percy cracked a smirk, enjoying the look on the earthborn's face, or anything flat it has on its mushy body.

"Mother's way too protective." Percy said. "It's just an attack, after all. I survived Mt. St. Helens all right, didn't I?"

 _As I remember,_ Kevin noted dryly. _You killed two sons of Hermes that day._

"Shut up." Percy muttered, and the earthborn gave him a tentative surprised look. "Never mind. I'm going to report to mother, and take this away, I'm not wearing it anyway."

Ignoring the earthborn's squeak of protest, Percy ran out the door and into the corridor, leading into Gaea's throne room.

 **Author's note: Just managed to upload this sine it is almost midnight (in Korea, anyway) and I really don't feel like studying right now :) Hope you guys can enjoy it, and my next update will be after the exam, probably. But since I got to watch TMR2 (The Scorch Trials!) and do some fangirling, I may be able to update late.**

 **P.S love you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Heroes!" Annabeth jolted awake as Chiron's call echoed through the camp. Her second-in-command, Malcolm, was waking the other children of Athena.

"Hey, Annabeth! You're awake! Chiron said that he needs all the head counselors in the big house. You've better get going."

Annabeth stretched, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Again? What happened how?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Don't ask me. Obviously it has something to do with something you guys have discussed yesterday."

That woke Annabeth up instantly. "They captured him?"

"Okay, now I'm confused." Malcolm put up his palms. "Who is _he_?"

Annabeth ignored him and ran toward the cabin door. She yanked it open to find herself face-to-face with a slightly red and panting Luke Castellan.

"Annabeth!" He yelped. "I just tried to call you. Gosh. Juniper ran up to me and demanded to know about how Grover was coping up, and nearly killed me when I told her he was still unconscious. Gods, that was scary." Annabeth didn't understand half of what he was rambling about, but she managed to nod.

"I heard Chiron's call while I was running away, so I came to get you. Oh, hi Malcolm. Come on!" He grabbed Annabeth's hand and sped off, not waiting for Malcolm's reply.

…

Chiron was waiting for them at the Big House. Annabeth and Luke almost ran into him as he paced in front of the door.

"Watch out!" Luke stopped suddenly to avoid hitting Chiron, and Annabeth ran straight into him. With a yelp, Luke tumbled into the Big House, Annabeth alongside him. They both landed in front of Will's foot, Annabeth landing on top of Luke.

Leo Valdez, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, let out a laugh. "You guys having a private time?"

Luke frowned at Leo. It was common knowledge that Luke didn't think much of Leo. He was one of the campers to object when Jake Mason, the former head counselor after Beckendorf died, announced that he was resigning his place because of the incident with the metal dragon. The reason that Leo was appointed was that he had fixed the dragon-Festus-and found the strange cabin, Bunker Nine, in the woods. Annabeth didn't exactly have a specific thought about that guy, except that he had a strange sense of humor.

Behind Leo, Chiron cleared his throat. All of the camper's attention immediately focused on him.

"As you may have heard, we are here-""Again" Muttered one of the campers. Chiron ignored it. "-to discuss the matter of the son of Poseidon."

"Any news?" Clarisse called out. Chiro shook his head. "Sadly, no. Sally had gone back to her old home in Manhattan, but whether the house will still be hers after all these years, I don't know. But-"

"But she can't go!" Will Solace protested. Unlike the other campers, he was wearing his armor. Annabeth wondered where he got the time to change in three in the morning, but then she realized that the Apollo cabin was in charge of defending the camp this morning. "I mean, won't Gaea still be after her?" Chiron shook his head. "Gaea had only attacked her to take away the son of Poseidon. Now the time is over, and Sally agrees, she won't be the target of Gaea's attacks anymore. I had sent a protector to watch over her, just in case. However, we must focus on Gaea's _real_ targets-us."

That made everyone silent. Even Leo, who had been fiddling with something in his pocket, stopped.

"I fear that Gaea will use the son of Poseidon to attack Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. "After all, he is still a demigod, and only one of Gaea's forces who can pass the camp boundaries."

"Just destroy him!" Clarisse cried out, and a lot of other counselors joined even. Annabeth even saw Silena Beauregard, the counselor of Aphrodite cabin, join in, her eyes blazing with anger. Annabeth remembered that her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, had died in the war.

"Unfortunately, it is not so simple." Chiron said. Well, that wasn't exactly a surprise. "First, there is the matter of finding him, and then there is the matter of Poseidon's anger."

"WHAT?" Annabeth didn't know where the shout of anger came from, because almost all of the counselors were shouting at the same time. Even Will, who wasn't aggravated easily, had his fists clenched.

"Why would Poseidon disapprove?" Clarisse demanded. "I mean-fine, it's his son. But shouldn't he take more responsibility and help us?"

"The matter of the gods, well… Poseidon still believes that his son can be saved, and according to the prophecy, he must be saved, not destroyed. Because none of us have the power to destroy him, nor will the Fates approve."

Great. An enemy who is immensely powerful and cannot be destroyed who is in the wing of their strongest enemy. Annabeth heaved a sigh.

"So… We can't kill him, we can't expect help from the gods, and our goal must be to persuade the son of Poseidon? How? Give him a gift?" Clarisse muttered sarcastically.

Chiron hesitated. "We are not _entirely_ without help. Even though the Fates won't allow too much godly interference, there are still some gods who can help us. And there is a plan that _might_ help us capture him, but it will be impossible if the son of Poseidon don't cooperate."

"Okay, you're expecting help from the enemy now?" Annabeth exclaimed. "Chiron-"

"Think about the battles we've been fighting." Chiron interrupted. "Gaea's forces may have a spy amongst us, but there is also a spy at her army. If she plays right into our camp, then we may be able to persuade the son of Poseidon. But for that," He faced Annabeth and the rest of the counselors, his eyes gleaming with hope. But Annabeth knew Chiron well enough to suspect that he might be trying to act cheerful. Just by hearing it, she knew that there were many holes, too much for her liking.

"Campers, back to your cabins. We have a battle coming, and all of the head counselors have an hour before the next meeting. Luke, you and the Hermes cabin are on guard duty. Scout the half-blood hill for any signs of other demigods."

….

"Percy?" Gaea rose up from her throne, Porphyrion still kneeling at her foot. The giant king glanced up and nodded to Percy, who nodded back in greeting.

The earthborn lumbered into the room after Percy, and halted when he spotted Gaea, the armor still in his arms.

Gaea raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Mother." Percy kneeled in front of her, copying Porphyrion. He knew when to be playful, but he always had to be respecting to her, especially in front of other giants. "The earthborn brought me a suit of armor for me to wear." He could hear Porphyrion's snort of laughter, and suppressed the urge to laugh out loud as well. The giant king was among the friendliest of the giants, with his daughter Periboia who seemed to find him intimidating and _hot_ in her term. "And, well… Mother, you know how I feel about armors, and..."

"It is enough." Gaea said. "That suit of armor will return to the armory, but be aware that the suit of armor was not a present by me, Percy. It was from your father."

"Oh." Percy said. Great. He tried to imagine his father's face when he realized Percy had rejected the gift. Not the greatest day of his life. His dad didn't understand him as much as his mother did.

"You will have to deal with him when he returns." Gaea said. "Meanwhile, Percy, why don't you take a stroll outside? The plan has been changed and the attack will take place a few days later."

"The sea?" Percy asked hopefully.

 _Great idea._

 _Shut up._

"Porphyrion, bring Polybotes in." "Oh, no." Percy said quickly. "I mean, mother, it isn't hard for me to take a walk and come back. I'll be fine, I promise."

Porphyrion frowned. "Mother…"

"Percy, it isn't safe." Gaea insisted. "Really, mother." Percy just managed not to roll his eyes. "I'll be okay. The earth is your territory, and I'll be safe as long as I'm on the ground. I'm not going to fly, am I?"

Gaea pursed her lips. "Percy… the gods are vile creatures. When my daughter, Rhea, sired them, they battled against their father, my son Kronos, and overthrew him for power. Even Adrian's own father…"

"Mother." Porphyrion warned. Gaea sighed. "Never mind. But, Percy. Just be safe." Her eyes locked with his, and he knew that she meant it, every word.

He smirked. "Don't worry, mother. Those foolish gods won't even notice."

 _I doubt that._

 _You're not a god._

 **Author's Note: THE END OF MY MIDTERM EXAM! WHEEEE! (Sorry for my craziness:) This chapter is more of a bridge to the next chapter (a little Percabeth!). Well, this is my first writing for a LONG LONG time, so the writings miiiight be a little rusty. (Might be? More like DUH)**


	5. Chapter 4

Annabeth stared at the rising sun in the horizon. The sun cast fiery glows on the sky, turning it into various colors. Annabeth knew her mom's rivalry with Poseidon to become the patron city of Athens, so she usually disliked the sea. But the morning sea was beautiful enough to make her appreciate that Chiron had appointed her for the patrol.

Annabeth looked around the Long Island shore. She doubted that Gaea will let the son of Poseidon anywhere close to the sea, but Chiron had insisted that they try. The only life she saw was the occasionally passing birds and a small figure in the beach.

Annabeth walked toward the figure. As she got closer, she could see that the human had a slightly long black hair. One of his hands was on his hip, and the other was on a small object.

Annabeth doubted the boy was a demigod or a monster of some sort. The boy didn't seem like much. An athlete, maybe? He had a good-built body. Not that Annabeth had _looked_ , but it just came to her thoughts.

The boy raised his head as she approached. "Hi."

His sea-green eyes met with hers, and Annabeth felt a jolt of electricity pass through his spine. His face was regal, handsome. His sea-green eyes reminded her of lakes and rivers and the sea she occasionally saw from Camp Half-Blood, the beautiful green color that always made her feel better.

Annabeth tried to blink, but her face seemed frozen in place, staring at the boy. Annabeth was conscious of the fact that she was open-mouthed, but her body seemed like it was acting on its own will.

 _Concentrate_. She told herself.

Chiron had told them to keep a close watch on people who came to the sea. To find out something about the boy, she had to talk.

The boy smirked. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Um…." Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which probably made her look like a complete idiot, but it was the only way to get her cool back. "Hi."

"Who are you?" The boy asked curiously. His sea green eyes were _very_ distracting. Annabeth tried to concentrate on anything else besides from the fact that she looked like the un-Athenalike as possible, which basically meant _stupid_.

"Do I have to wait an entire minute for you to make a simple sentence?" The boy said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Or do I have to assume that you don't like me?"

"No!" Annabeth said. "Sorry. I probably sound very stupid."

The boy smirked. "Apology accepted."

"Is that a ballpoint pen?" Annabeth pointed at the object in the boy's hands. "Um… yes." "It looks…great. Do you mind if I look at it?"

Annabeth knew that Athena and Aphrodite were cursing her. Wait… where did Aphrodite come from?

The boy frowned, hesitating. He raised his left hand to grab Annabeth's right hand, and dropped the pen into her open palm. Even the small gesture was graceful. Annabeth was really starting to hate herself now.

Annabeth turned the pen over, but she wasn't really interested. The boy was studying her face while she studied the pen, and Annabeth hoped she wasn't blushing. In fact, the more Annabeth thought about it, she was sure her face was heating up. She wished she had a chance to brush her hair before she came out. She thought it wasn't a big deal, but now she was starting to regret it. Her hair was a rat's nest.

Barely paying attention, she uncapped the pen. Right on cue, the pen grew in her hands, solidifying into the shape of a bronze sword. She nearly screamed and dropped the sword, which wouldn't have been good for the boy's foot, but she managed to keep her calm.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked calmly, but Annabeth thought she could detect a flash of panic in his eyes. Was it possible…? Annabeth wasn't sure if she had the best luck or the worst luck in the entire world.

"Who are you?" Annabeth tried to keep her voice from trembling, which must've worked. The boy looked fairly surprised.

"Me?" The boy smirked. "I'm just a hopeless mortal."

"You're a half-blood." Annabeth was sure of it. It was pretty obvious when a pen they carry around happens to be a magical weapon.

"Come on!" He protested. "That's an insult. A half-blood? You're not a racist, are you?"

"Who are you? Perseus Jackson?"

The boy's smirk melted. He snatched the Celestial Bronze sword from Annabeth's grip, and pointed it at her throat.

"Who are you? Kevin? But you can't be Kevin. Kevin's not a girl."

"Who's Kevin?"

Annabeth didn't understand his expression, or the way he had reacted to his name. And who was _Kevin_?

"You're Perseus Jackson?" Annabeth couldn't believe it. She had always thought of him as a monster. She knew that he was a half-blood, but she hadn't expected him to be…. Well, hot.

" _Percy_ Jackson." The son of Poseidon growled. "Only Kevin uses that name. How did you know it in the first place…?" He raised a hand to stop her from talking. "I don't want to know how. Kevin won't betray me, so maybe you're a friend."

The son of Poseidon glanced at her face. "Or maybe not." He decided. "Who exactly _are_ you, demigod?" He asked. "Not pretty enough, so I'm guessing you're not an Aphrodite kid. Good. Ares, maybe? But if any of those war brats had a sword in their possession, they'll use it to kill me, so no. Athena?"

"Athena." Annabeth agreed. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

The son of Poseidon glowered. "Athena." He growled, and Annabeth knew in her gut that she'd made a mistake. Poseidon and Athena had fought over being the patron of Athens, and she was sure the son of Poseidon didn't like Athena or her children much.

"I don't like that goddess." The son of Poseidon growled. "Makes sense." Annabeth said. Her brains had finally kicked into action, but hey she had been shocked. It's not every day you meet one of your most fearsome enemies on the street. "The rivalry between our godly parents."

The son of Poseidon snorted. "Gaea didn't have any particular rivalry with Athena."

"Gaea?" Annabeth was momentarily confused. "But you're…" _Gaea's son_. Iapetus had said. _Her most faithful child_. "Gaea told you she was your mother? And you believe her?"

The son of Poseidon frowned. "What are you talking about, half-blood?"

"Duh!" Annabeth yelled, which probably wasn't a good thing to do when your throat can get cut at any moment, but as she finally realized what made Gaea so certain that the son of Poseidon was on _her_ side, she couldn't think straight. "Gaea isn't your mother! Your godly parent is Poseidon, the god of-"Her words were cut off as the son of Poseidon pressed his Celestial bronze blade closer to her neck.

"Shut up." He hissed, anger blazing in his green eyes. "Poseidon? The god of salt water? If you're going to lie, half-blood, at least do it convincingly."

Annabeth gulped as much as she can with the sword pressing against her neck. She could feel warm blood trickling down from her neck where the sword was pressing. Her hand fumbled around her waist, but her knife was gone.

"Oh, this?" The son of Poseidon held up her bronze dagger. "Sort of surprised that you didn't notice. For a demigod, you're very dense."

Annabeth backed away, her hands in the air for sign of surrender. She _had_ to get out of here alive. She had to inform the camp.

The son of Poseidon seemed to get her message. His sword arm dipped a millimeter or two. "Surrendering? A wise choice, daughter of Athena. You can't fight me."

Obviously, this boy was annoying.

"So, you're a son of Gaea?" Annabeth asked. "Funny. You look similar with Poseidon, you know. Green eyes, black hair, handsome face."

"Flattery?" He asked, an annoying smile on his face. "You amuse me, Annabeth Chase."

 _Thanks._ She grumbled to herself.

"Unfortunately, I had never seen Poseidon in person, so I don't know whether he looks like me or not." Perseus Jackson continued. "You can be lying, which seems to be the case."

"If you aren't the son of Poseidon, why are you out here on the seashore?" Annabeth challenged.

Perseus tipped his head to one side, still smiling. He capped his Celestial Bronze sword, which turned back into a pen. "I'll do you a favor, Annabeth Chase, since you amuse me so much. Stay away from your little camp. My mother's forces are going to wake soon enough. You are from Camp Half-Blood, aren't you?"

Annabeth's brain buzzed with excitement, but also suspicion. This was valuable information, but why was he sharing it with her? Maybe he was going to kill her now, so word won't get out. But then, why had he sheathed (capped, whatever) his sword?

"There is no way your camp can survive." Perseus Jackson continued. "Giants, titans, even a few gods, and that's only the start. Hear my warning, daughter of Athena. Flee; because that's the only way you can survive."

Annabeth clinched her fists. "So you plan to destroy every demigod in the world? What will that give you, son of Poseidon?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't plan on destroying all of you. Oh, sure. It'll be great fun. My mother wishes for all of your kind to be eliminated, but I have a better idea."

Annabeth was sure that his term of _better_ wouldn't be good. "What better idea?"

He waved her question aside. "None of your concerns, daughter of Athena. Go. Tell the news to your camp. Abandon the camp and flee with your friends, because that's the only way you can survive. Mother plans on destroying all Camp Half-Blood demigods, but I don't want that."

He stepped aside, giving her room to run, but Annabeth hesitated. Why was he letting her go?

"Why are you telling this to me?" She demanded. The son of Poseidon shrugged. "Why? Perhaps I feel compassion for your kind. Unlike my mother, whose love concerns only her children, my family are all the magical races, including your race of the Greek demigods. Perhaps I feel that inspiring terror among your kind is the best way to conquer camp Half-Blood. Perhaps I like you. Pick the reason that you want. But don't think that any of those will make me hesitate to kill you when we meet for the second time." He tossed Annabeth her bronze dagger.

"Now go, daughter of Athena."

This time, Annabeth heard the warning in his voice. Gripping her dagger tightly in her hand, she raced from the beach to Half-blood hill. She glanced back, and saw the small shape of Perseus Jackson standing still, as if thinking about what to tell Gaea.

 **Author's Note: Two chapters in four days! That's tiring. But well, exam has ended and I have watched the movie I was waiting for (but now I can't get the last scene out of my mind) so I can write &upload faster than usual ****The next chapter will probably be uploaded next week, or maybe the Greek Gods will bless me and I'll be able to upload faster. I'm still a bit crazed cuz my exam ended and I got a horrible score, so the chapters might be horrible ;(**


	6. AN

**I'm really, really sorry for delaying the uploading, but I've been busy with schoolwork. Now that the exam ended, the teachers had another pile of performance assessment waiting, and the time I could use with this fanfic is used for that, so I'm bringing this to a brief hiatus. If I am able to upload during the hiatus, I'll remind you guys that there probably is a gap between the chapters. Sorry ;(**


	7. Chapter 5

Clarisse banged her fists against a tree in frustration. A nymph nearby gave her a glare. "That's Mellisa! You would have hurt her!"

"Sorry." Clarisse grumbled, and turned away. She was disgruntled enough that Chiron had given her the duty of searching for the Labyrinth instead of defending camp while all of the other Ares campers were on the guard duty. Finding the entrance was important, sure, but Clarisse thought that there were other important duties, such as guarding. Besides, the inventor of the Labyrinth, Daedalus, was a son of Athena. Surely the Athena cabin, even with the wise girl searching for the son of Poseidon (she _wished_ that he had appeared in front of her; she would have tried to kill him no matter what) would be better at searching for the Labyrinth since they were Daedalus' half-siblings.

But Clarisse didn't say that out loud. Chiron obviously knew that she disliked the job, for starters, and if she could really discover the Labyrinth and find Gaea's army…. Then maybe she could find the demigods who joined Gaea. If he wasn't dead, she could find him.

Clarisse shook her head to clear her thoughts. Chiron had placed her under strict orders not to go outside camp boundaries, and she still had many lands left to search. She couldn't let herself be distracted from her duties. Besides, if the Labyrinth was constantly moving like the myths said, then she could search for it her entire life and not discover the entrance.

The thought made her extremely cheerful, so she decided not to focus on it.

….

Clarisse marched back to the direction of the Climbing Wall, kicking aside some _Supernatural_ DVDs and posters that lay on the ground.

"Clarisse!" Chiron trotted toward her, his horse stallion thumping the ground. "Have you found anything?"

Clarisse shook her head. "Nothing."

Chiron sighed. Before Clarisse's eyes, he seemed to age older. "I haven't expected it to be easy. With hope, Gaea's army will have difficulty finding it as we do."

"Any response from the nature spirits?"

Clarisse regretted asking this the moment the question left her. Chiron's shoulders sagged and he stared at the ground. Clarisse had never seen Chiron looking so detached. But then again, the rise of Gaea had happened only twice in history, and that had to mean something.

Clarisse looked around the camp. Despite everyone's knowledge of the rise of Gaea, the camp looked pretty peaceful. A crowd of Aphrodite girls were talking and flirting with nearby boy campers. The head counselors were all rustling around, giving orders to their cabinmates. Well, all except for two. Annabeth was talking with her best friend, Piper McLean from the Aphrodite cabin. And Drew was doing makeup as usual. No surprise there.

Clarisse frowned at Piper. Although she didn't try to express any emotions (but the other campers seemed to know it) she usually didn't like Aphrodite kids. And that included Piper McLean. She didn't care of wise girl thought that the daughter of Aphrodite was different from her siblings. She was an Aphrodite kid, and probably was affected by her mother's power. Clarisse usually kept a good relationship with the daughter of Athena and the other campers (or at least enough to prevent them from stabbing her in the battle to save their lives) but she stayed far away from the Aphrodite kids as possible.

When she returned her gaze to Chiron, he had already galloped away toward the Big House. She could see his white stallion body walking on the ground, his hooves knocking the ground.

Clarisse turned toward Thalia's pine tree. The borders around camp half-blood glittered in the sunlight, which somehow made the camp seem more vulnerable. Clarisse could imagine a monster charging through the barrier, shattering it instantly. But that was impossible. But then again, Greek mythology wasn't supposed to be in real life.

A yowl from one of the campers jolted her back to her senses. Gripping her electric spear tightly in her hands, she ran toward the sound.

…

The first thing that Clarisse saw when she neared camp half-blood was Jimmy, a son of Hermes. But before she registered that it was him, she almost thought of him as Chris. They both were Hispanics, with black hair. But other than that, they looked quite different, so Clarisse managed to stop herself.

Other campers were starting to gather at the camp half-blood side of the border. But there still weren't many people, so Clarisse could easily spot what they were looking at.

A boy about her age was trudging up Half-blood hill. He wasn't far, just a few hundred meters away from the boundaries, so Clarisse could see him clearly.

He had straight sandy-blonde hair and elfish, mischievous features, kind of like the Hermes kids. His brown eyes flickered toward Camp Half-blood, as if making sure the camp wasn't going anywhere. Or maybe he was just wondering why an army of heavily armed kids weren't coming down to help him, since all the campers were frozen in place.

Behind the boy, a giant roared as he threw a tree, which sailed over the boy's head harmlessly and charged into the border. The boy grinned as he turned back to glance at the giant.

"Not a good thrower, are you?" The boy taunted as he raced up the hill, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry. Clarisse could clearly see that the giant wasn't greatly interested at chasing the boy, which seemed to be odd. But with Gaea rising, the giants probably didn't think a half-blood or two was going to make a difference.

A few campers finally broke free of their daze and ran down the hill to welcome the boy. Clarisse could see Drew among them, which didn't surprise her. The newcomer wasn't bad-looking, she supposed. Otherwise, Drew would just ignore him like he wasn't worthy for her attention.

"How did you find the camp without a satyr?" Jimmy asked, laughing as he slapped the guy on the back. The guy grinned mischievously. "Heard that there was a demigod camp nearby." His smiled turned into a pained expression. "My old satyr died while traveling here. Told me the location before she died."

Drew patted his back. "That's so sad, sweetie. But tell me, who are you? What's your name?" She raised her eyebrows, which probably were supposed to look pretty except that it made her even more grotesque.

"My name?" The boy frowned at her. "It's…. Rick."

"So, Rick." Clarisse barged in. If Drew kept flirting with every new male demigod there was, the camp was going to be a disaster. She had to prevent that. "First, we have to take you to Chiron. He's the activities director, but actually takes care of all the things that happen around here. So-"She stopped as Jimmy patted her at the back. She turned toward him, annoyed, and then realized that the other campers, who had been chatting earlier, had fell silent. Silently, Jimmy pointed to the air right above Rick's head.

Glowing above Rick's head was a blue trident, the symbol of Poseidon.

As Clarisse watched in panic, realizing what this meant, Rick's appearance started to change in front of her. His blonde hair darkened until it was black. His brown hair melted to sea-green.

Rick stood, bathed in blue light. But he wasn't Rick anymore. His green eyes were furious, angry. At his side, he gripped a glowing bronze sword-a Celestial Bronze sword. His mouth was formed into a hard line.

Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, stood in front of the demigods, his sword drawn and ready to fight.

 **Author's Note: Yay! I love cliffhangers! (Writing them, anyway) I'm sorry if the quality is a bit less good, but I was in a hurry. There are still assessments to be done and teachers ready to kill me. The next chapter will be up at… I dunno. Good weekends, everyone:)**


	8. Chapter 6

Percy groaned as he tried to lift himself off the ground. He could hear the doors closing behind him, but he didn't try to look. If those demigods were smart, they would have set guards guarding him. Percy might have been a good fighter, trained by the best, but even he couldn't fight so many when they took his sword. Besides, he was still battered by his defeat.

Percy growled in frustration, sitting up and raising he head to make sure the blue trident was gone. He swatted his hands above his head just to make sure.

Before he came to Camp Half-blood, he had thought his plan was foolproof. He was a half-human, and could easily enter Camp Half-blood disguised as a demigod. But he couldn't let the monsters enter the demigod camp unless he was a camper. So he would come to Camp Half-blood as a regular demigod, make himself at home, and invite the monsters in. He hadn't expected any gods to claim him. It wasn't like he had any godly parent. But then, suddenly _bam!_ He was claimed by a god.

He thought that a god could claim only his children. So how had Poseidon claimed him? Maybe the gods had a meeting and decided that they wanted him to think he was a demigod, so they made the exception to Poseidon. Percy didn't know if it was possible, but whatever.

Percy glanced toward the door and scowled. Two campers were standing guard beside the door, and all of them were wielding weapons.

"So, no congratulations?" Percy called out. "No welcome letters? No tours around camp? Is this usually how you treat new campers?"

They ignored him.

"Jerks." He muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

They ignored him again.

Percy threw up his hands, hoping that they will take this as a surrendering gesture. "Okay, you win. Give me some snacks, at least. I left my mom's place without breakfast or lunch. Do I get to be invited to the campfires, at least? I heard that you had these."

 _It's pointless._ Kevin's voice echoed in his mind. _They got wax in their ears. Chiron made extra assurance that they won't be fooled into letting you go._

 _That's really lame. How are they going to hear their enemy creep up?_ Percy asked. _Also, if you can communicate with me here, can you get me out?_

 _No._

 _Thanks for your help._ Percy grumbled.

 _Perseus, it's fine. They're not going to hurt you, anyway._

 _Oh, sure. Did you see the weapon they were holding?_

 _Well, yes. Sorry for that. But you were going to kill them anyway._

 _Why are you sorry? You got nothing to do with this._

 _Well… It's kind of my fault that you got captured._

 _How?_

Kevin went silent. Percy tried calling him several times, but minutes passed before Kevin answered again.

 _Sorry, Perseus. Just receiving some information._

 _What information? And you didn't answer my question._

 _But…_ Kevin sighed. _Perseus, you trust me?_

 _Yes, I guess._

 _I need a firm answer, not with a question mark or 'I guess'. Just yes or no._

Percy hesitated. Back in Gaea's camp, he would have said 'yes' without a second thought. But in a Greek demigod camp full of his enemies, Percy found it hard to say he trusted someone out loud. They might see it against him. His mother had warned him over and over that he should never reveal anything, even if it looked small, in an enemy lair. And there was that comment that he helped him gets captured.

But if he didn't trust Kevin, then who did he trust? Kevin had always been there for him as long as he could remember. Kevin was almost like his family (although if Kevin was a mythical creature that could have a telepathy connection, he probably was family), a brother he never had, or his best friend. He could get away with small things, such as getting him captured by the enemy (okay, maybe that wasn't small…?).

 _Yes. I trust you._

 _Well, then, Perseus._ Percy could almost imagine Kevin smile, and almost smiled himself. _I guess we'll see each other quite soon._

…...

Kevin said 'quiet soon'. His idea of 'quite soon' needed some improvement.

He spent the next two days quietly, waiting for the familiar voice to speak his name. For two days, nothing happened. On the third day, however, he got a surprising visitor.

He had just woken up, and stretched on the floor of his prison, wondering what Kevin might possibly be doing that could take up this much time. He was just considering calling him again when a soft cough came from the door.

It wasn't Kevin; Percy was sure of that. He knew Kevin's cough, but he also recognized this particular cough. He spun around, growling. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Jackson." Chiron stood by the door. His gaze was steady even when they met Percy's, which impressed Percy a bit, but he didn't try to show it.

"What do you want?" Percy asked coldly.

"Well, nothing. There's just someone who wishes to see you." That comment made Percy's heart beat faster. Was Kevin finally here?

"Who?" Percy tried not to let his excitement show. He wouldn't show that to this old centaur.

A girl stepped in front of the door.

Her blonde hair curled like a princess's, and her intense gray eyes looked angry. Her hands were on her hips, and the expression on her face was deadly. She shot him a glare that informed him that he was in a big trouble.

"Well, Perseus Jackson." Annabeth Chase said. "It seems like we have a lot to discuss."

 **Author's Note: Well… my assessment was a disaster, and I tried to soothe me down with writing. You should have seen the words that climbed up my throat (LANGUAGE!) But, at the meantime, a new chapter is here!** **Read and enjoy, and plz review :) I decided that I liked reviews, and they give me strength to carry on.**


	9. Chapter 7

Annabeth's heart thudded against her chest as the son of Poseidon glanced at her. He didn't look so surprised. Had he guessed that she would be coming as soon as she heard the news? Annabeth hoped that she wasn't that easy to read.

"You're late." He said lazily. "What took you so long?"

"Um…" Annabeth felt her mouth getting dry.

The son of Poseidon smirked. He didn't look too bad, considering the fact that he had been locked in prison for two days.

"Why are you just standing there?" The son of Poseidon asked dryly. "You did come to see me, right? Say what you have to say, and shoo."

Annabeth glanced at Chiron. She had thought that she had gotten herself picked up and ready, but seeing him in person again made her wobbly all over, like a girl on her first date. She couldn't even feel her legs. Chiron didn't look at her, since he was still looking at the son of Poseidon, lost in thoughts.

"Um…" Annabeth gulped, and tried to concentrate her mind. "So… You mind if I come in?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's my choice."

Annabeth glanced at Chiron again, hoping that he would be able to give a word of support. But the old centaur only nodded. Annabeth bit her lip to control herself from trembling, and stepped into the room.

She half-expected the son of Poseidon to attack or something. He was raised by Gaea after all. And if he had, she would have found it easier to release her feelings about him. She could have treated him like she would any other enemy.

But the son of Poseidon only glanced at her as she entered. His sea-green eyes searched her, half-nervously, and she realized that he was afraid that she was armed.

Annabeth almost snorted out loud. But it did make sense. He was unarmed, and was kept in prison for three days. She may have been trained less than him, but she was clearly at an advantage.

"I don't have any weapons." She said briskly, trying to sound business-like. "So if you're not here to kill me, than what are you planning to do? Torture me with your verbal skills?" The son of Poseidon tried to keep his tone light, but Annabeth thought she could trace a bit of nervousness in his voice. He was afraid of them, Annabeth realized.

"You don't like us, do you?" Annabeth asked. "Sure I do." Perseus replied. "With you keeping me hostage and all, I can't possibly hate you."

"Mr. Jackson…" Chiron started to interrupt, but Perseus turned on him with surprising ferocity. "You shut up, you old-"He stopped suddenly, probably deciding that his words were better unspoken.

Chiron looked sadly at the son of Poseidon, but Annabeth couldn't see any anger in his eyes. The old centaur opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He glanced at Annabeth. Did he believe that _she_ could calm him down?

"Hey, um, well…" Annabeth tried to keep calm. She couldn't keep herself calm, much less the now-very-agitated son of Poseidon. Perseus raised an eyebrow at her, obviously still fuming. Why did he hate Chiron so much anyway? "What, daughter of Athena? Lost your tongue?"

"First, call me Annabeth." To her surprise, her voice sounded calm and collected, which did not match her mood inside. "Second, why are you so furious to Chiron?"

"First, call me Percy." He mimicked, making a high-pitched sound. "Second, why do you care?"

"He's my teacher." Annabeth replied, trying to keep her voice level. "Of course I care. He's like my father. Kind of like you and Gaea."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand about me and my mother. Or my father, for that instance. They're nothing like _him_." He spat the last word at Chiron.

"Gaea must hate Chiron so much." Annabeth grumbled. "Well, my relationship with Chiron is like you and your mother. So you'll understand if I defend him, right?"

Percy glanced uneasily at Chiron, who was staring at the ground. He muttered something under his breath, but he didn't protest. Instead, he raised his head to stare challengingly at Annabeth, who felt a jolt of electricity course through her and immediately scolded herself.

"Why are you here, daughter of Athena? And don't delay or change the subject this time."

"Um…" Annabeth tried to free her gaze, but she couldn't move. She _knew_ she looked stupid, staring at the enemy, her tongue completely tied. "Doesn't it occur to you that I might…um…" She was aware that her face was bright tomato-shade red. She was _such_ an idiot. "That I wanted to see you?"

Did she just say that?

Percy raised an eyebrow. Was she imagining it, or did his face take a reddish tinge too?

"Was _that_ -"Percy stopped to cough, because his voice was slightly higher than usual. "Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…" Annabeth's brain seemed to have stopped working completely. It took her a few moments to realize that she had stopped breathing. She took a step back and almost tripped on her own feet.

Annabeth tried to form a straight sentence, but her mind had stopped completely. Did she _really_ say that out loud? Her mouth had gone from dry to completely-deprived-of-any-liquid state.

The silence continued for a long time, much longer than Annabeth could stand. She hoped that the son of Poseidon would say _something_ , anything for her to know his inside thoughts. Hers were hard enough to find out, her jumbled emotions about Luke and… Maybe if the son of Poseidon said anything, maybe a simple _yes_ or _no_ , she could figure out herself more. But neither he nor she said anything.

"Is that all?" Annabeth jerked from her thoughts as she heard the son of Poseidon's growl. _Growl?_ That was unexpected.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, then I have to say that you can go, daughter of Athena." Percy said. "Oh, and take that miserable centaur with you too. Although I would like to see him dead, I have a feeling that you won't like it, right?"

Annabeth stumbled backwards, and Chiron caught her. "Come on, Annabeth." He said wearily. Annabeth stared at Chiron, hardly believing that Chiron was suggesting this. Personally, she wanted nothing more than to smack the arrogant son of Poseidon on the face. But Chiron looked uneasily at the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth realized that Chiron was nervous. And since they needed to make the son of Poseidon their side, Annabeth guessed that whacking him on the head wouldn't do much good.

"Okay." She muttered. A part of her wanted to look back, but she kept herself firmly controlled and did not look back once as she slammed the door behind her.

….

Percy spent the next few hours in silence, lost in thought.

He was _stupid_ , definitely _stupid_ , to get himself cornered like that. Sure, at first he thought that the daughter of Athena had told the truth, but of course she was just trying to fool him. Luke had told him himself that the daughter of Athena had been his friend for years, and of course she would never like an enemy. She wasn't stupid like he was.

 _Of course_ she was trying to deceive him! His mother had warned him thousands of times. Demigods were deceiving, foul creatures, offspring of gods, created to serve the gods and carry out their dirty work. He was different, in a better way. He couldn't possibly like…. But Percy couldn't bear himself to think about that without his face heating up.

Chiron wasn't any better, if not worse. Percy still seethed about how the centaur had dared to show his face in front of him after all he did and didn't do. If he wanted Percy's help, which Percy guessed was the case, he could have asked for it after he helped Percy in the first place. Typical.

Percy raised his head sharply as he heard footsteps echoing in the room outside the door. Surely that daughter of Athena couldn't have returned after he told her off.

"You sure about this?" Percy swore under his breath. That mangy old centaur had returned, even after all the looks Percy had given him. Did he have _no_ sense of decency at all?

"Yes." The second voice sent a chill down Percy's back. The voice was familiar, and Percy could recognize it instantly. "I'm pretty certain."

"But once he understands…"

"I know him better than you might understand, Chiron. It'll be fine."

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Percy's pulse quickened. He could feel blood pulsing through his veins, the pressure getting higher up.

A small cough. "Mr. Jackson?"

"What?" Percy tried to sound as cranky as possible, as if he hadn't heard the conversation.

The door creaked open, and even though his back was turned, Dean could see the shadow of a man on the wall he was facing.

"Perseus?"

Percy took a deep breath and tried to calm him rapidly beating heart. He was going to meet Kevin for the first time. Maybe Kevin could get him out, since he claimed to have played an important role in capturing him.

Percy turned around, and immediately stumbled backwards. "Perseus?" Kevin asked, sounding concerned. But that wasn't Kevin. He thought that he knew him, but this…

Percy reached blindly around him, searching for anything that could protect him. This was all a mistake. He had been misled, fooled. Too late, he realized how wise his mother had been.

The man's black beard was neatly trimmed, and his black hair was way shorter than Percy's. His skin had a deep tan, and he wore a simple shirt. His sea-green eyes, hauntingly familiar, looked concernedly toward Percy.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the little pause! Read and please don't kill me about the cliffhanger!** **I like cliffhangers (*evil laugh*).**


	10. AN 2

_**The Lost Sea**_ **is on a temporary hiatus again! Sorry ;( My exam is due on three weeks and I need time to study. I'll be back with chapter 8 when my exam ends!**


	11. Chapter 8

"Hello?"

The voice came near dark, while Percy was dozing after a small meal. He had to appreciate the fact that they fed him well. A bit out of exercise, but without that, he was in good health.

Percy let out a groan in response. The voice came again, more insistent this time. "Come on! This is your only chance! Clarisse will come back soon!"

Percy knew this voice. He had heard it before…. At his mother's underground camp. Which meant…

Percy's eyes snapped open. "Who's there?"

"You don't recognize me?" The voice hissed. "Well, makes sense. I spent quite a long time away from Mom's headquarters. But I never expected _you_ to forget me. Ow. That actually hurt."

Percy narrowed his eyes to identify the figure. Through the window of the door, he could make out two eyes that were staring at him. Two golden eyes.

"But… Kronos?" Kronos, in the middle of a demigod camp? Surely that was impossible.


	12. Chapter 9

"Hello?"

The voice came near dark, while Percy was dozing after a small meal. He had to appreciate the fact that they fed him well. A bit out of exercise, but without that, he was in good health.

Percy let out a groan in response. The voice came again, more insistent this time. "Come on! This is your only chance! Clarisse will come back soon!"

Percy knew this voice. He had heard it before…. At his mother's underground camp. Which meant…

Percy's eyes snapped open. "Who's there?"

"You don't recognize me?" The voice hissed. "Well, makes sense. I spent quite a long time away from Mom's headquarters. But I never expected _you_ to forget me. Ow. That actually hurt."

Percy narrowed his eyes to identify the figure. Through the window of the door, he could make out two eyes that were staring at him. Two golden eyes.

"Kronos?" Kronos, in the middle of a demigod camp? Surely that was impossible.

The response was a short laugh. "Missed me, my favorite?" The golden eyes blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Percy jumped to his feet, glad to see a familiar face. He frowned slightly. "Wait… If you were here all the time, you could have rescued me before!"

"Well, I can't exactly reveal that I'm Kronos in the middle of a _demigod camp_." Kronos said sarcastically. "I had to bid my time. Although I think that son of mine suspects it."

"So you've been here the whole time? Then I had no need to come here! You could've opened the door!"

"Well, if you just had the brain to contact me, maybe. But I would've advised you that it wasn't wise."

Percy frowned. "Why? It was a perfect plan! If Poseidon hadn't interfered..."

Kronos growled. "Don't mention him in name. Aside from maybe Chiron, he's the one that irritates me most. Zeus doesn't care. He never liked listening to that _council_ of his. But Poseidon? Well, it's a personal one for him."

"A _personal_ one? Why?"

Kronos snorted. "Well, my favorite, it's something that only adult Titans discuss. But Mother hates that subject coming out. But enough with that for now. I believe that you wanted to get out?"

"Well…." Percy looked around his prison. The bricked walls and stony ground felt like iron bars at first, and even though it still did, it kind of felt like a home now. After all, they fed him, which was better than some of Mother's worst punishments.

But still, being cooped up as a prisoner wasn't on his list of ways to feel welcomed. The fact that his host was a pack of teenaged demigods, who all wanted his Mother gone, wasn't helping either.

"Sure." Percy agreed. "I'm itching to go home."

Kronos blinked. "There's a counter offer."

Percy laughed. "Like…stay here?"

"Yep."

Percy blinked. "You're kidding, right? Stay in this prison? What help I am, then?"

"Not stay _here_." Kronos's voice had a hint of irritation. "Next morning, Chiron's coming to see you again. Talk to him. Tell him you'll cooperate. Become a camper! That's what you intended to do, right?"

"I don't think that he'll believe me." Percy pointed out. "After all, that's the excuse I used to sneak in here."

"Remember the first time you ever came to camp Half-Blood?"

Percy's mouth went dry. "You mean…"

"Act like that time." Kronos advised. " _There's always a place for you at Camp_ , right?"

"Don't say that." Percy growled. "Oh, sorry. I hit a sore spot, didn't I?"

"What happens if I decline the offer to stay?" Percy asked. "Well, then you lose a valuable chance to win this war against demigods. This _is_ a personal matter for you, right?"

"Chiron won't be dumb enough to believe my lie." Percy argued. "He didn't believe the truth when I told him."

"And _that_ 's his weakness." Kronos pointed out. "He rejected you the first time. He's still guilty about it. He won't reject you this time. You haven't seen the toll it took on the centaur. Got worse after you came this time."

Percy bit his lip. The memory was still fresh on his mind. He even remembered his first conversation with the young satyr Grover, who had led him to camp Half-Blood.

" _There's a camp? With… with people like me?"_

" _Yes. You're a bit young to join us, but there's a girl of your age, called Annabeth. She's my friend., and you can get along well together!"_

" _And why are they living together?"_

" _Well, the camp provides you friendship and a place to stay. The outside world is dangerous, you know. Filled with monsters."_

" _Monsters? Like Giants? But they're harmless!"_

There were a few things that didn't make sense then, but lessons from his Mother told him just how different the demigods were from him. But even now, there had been a few things that didn't make sense. But recent events might give a hint about his confusion. Could he really abandon those clues and go back to his original life?

"And you might have to explain to Mother about your imprisonment and makes sure that she believes you." Kronos added to convince him. "After all, the last time…"

He didn't need to finish that sentence. "All right, I'll stay." However horrible those demigods might be to him, it was _nothing_ compared to his Mother's wrath. Besides, if Kronos himself convinced his Mother that it was for spying, then she would understand him.

He couldn't see Kronos's face in the darkness, but he seemed to grin. "Good choice, my favorite. Good choice."

…

 **Author's Note: The new chapter is here! Sorry for the unstable update date.**

 **\+ to readers who might have been confused after the last chapter and possibly this one +**

Don't worry, you haven't missed anything! Chapter 8 started a week after Chapter 7, so the talk between Percy and Poseidon had been skipped. And the whole flashback & important details hadn't been revealed yet, so you might be a little confused. Like 'Did he visit camp before?' And the talk with Grover is just a small part of the whole background story, which isn't revealed just now.


	13. Chapter 10

"Jackson!" Percy woke to see the brown-haired girl, Clarisse, standing over him. Cleary she had kicked him awake. "Calm down, Clarisse." Behind her, the blonde-haired guy Luke frowned at Percy. "Don't try to kill him. We need him alive, remember?"

Clarisse threw up her hands in exasperation. "Why? We can just kill him to show Gaea how strong we are!" She growled at Percy, her spear held tight in her hands.

"Can you just stop trying to talk me to death and just do whatever you're trying to do?" Percy interrupted in a bored voice. Clarisse whipped toward him, glowering. From behind her, Luke gave Percy a thumbs-up, which he ignored.

"Fine." Clarisse growled. "Just remember that you're the hostage here, Jackson. Annabeth may have a soft spot for you, but I don't."

"Like I care." Percy shot back.

Clarisse opened her mouth to retort back, but Luke interrupted her. "Hey, Clarisse. Let's just take him to Chiron. He'll sort it out."

Clarisse looked like she wanted to argue, but nevertheless she hauled Percy to his feet. "Let's get it over with, then." She growled.

….

"Please have a seat, Mr. Jackson." Chiron said. Percy obeyed, eyeing the two guards standing next to him. "You can't make them leave?"

"No." Clarisse answered. "I don't care what you say, Chiron. I'm not going to lose my chance of gutting him."

"Clarisse" Chiron chided. "But as you can see, Mr. Jackson, I'm afraid they are necessary."

"Fine. Whatever." Percy grumbled. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I've changed my mind."

Chiron raised his eyebrows. Kronos had told him that Chiron was affected greatly by his past mistakes with Percy, but if there was any guilt in him, Percy couldn't see. "Oh?"

"I want to stay in this camp." Percy blurted out.

Clarisse's hand tightened on her spear, and she scowled. "As if." She scoffed.

"Clarisse." This time, Chiron's voice had a steely edge to it. Clarisse seemed to notice, as she shut her mouth tight without saying anything else. But her expression told more than she could say.

Chiron turned his attention back to Percy. "Mr. Jackson, can you please explain this sudden change of attitude?" His attitude was still formal, strict.

"You're going to turn me down again?" Percy asked steely. "Like before?"

This time, Percy could see Chiron visibly flinch. Even though he regained his calm quickly, it was enough for everybody to notice. Percy noticed Clarisse's confusion at the camp director's sudden reaction. It isn't enough to satisfy him, but it is a sign that he feels guilty.

"You're not going to let me go anyway." Percy said boldly. "Not unless I give you some information about Mother's plans. It's been more than a week since I disappeared. I know how Mother treated me after I ran away the last time."

"Ran away?" Chiron asked. "But…"

"I couldn't stand it anymore." Percy lied. "Mother keeps me isolated from others… It's always her, my father, and the Giants and Titans around me. And I don't think that she completely forgot the runaway yet. And there's always the killing… I'm sick of all the killing."

Chiron gazed at him, thoughtful. "But why would you decide to come here? And why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Percy couldn't believe it. Was his lie actually working?

"Well, I didn't plan on being caught." Percy said. "I just meant to spend a few nights as a regular camper and go. I didn't want to…" Something bulged from inside his throat, keeping him from saying anything else. Percy hadn't been planning on that. At a loss for words, he glanced at Chiron, who seemed to understand.

"And after I was caught, I was afraid that you won't believe me. I thought that you'd believe that I would be using your guilt that you left me to the mercy of my Mother. But I made up my mind yesterday. Can I stay?"

….

Percy groaned as he looked up at the ceiling of Cabin 3. _This_ was certainly not in his mind when Chiron agreed to let him stay as a camper. Why this cabin, of all others?

….

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus! I'm sorry to inform you that the update dates might be a little unstable, but for now, there's a new chapter here!**


	14. Chapter 11

There was a knock on the door. Percy frowned. It wasn't long after his talk with Chiron, and he hadn't gone out of cabin three once. How fast did the news travel around the camp?

"Come in." Percy called out drowsily. The comfortable bed was having its effect on him.

The door opened slightly, and Percy looked up, his vision half-blurry.

Through his murky vision, he could make out the shape of a girl. Percy groaned. He could recognize the curly hair and the tall figure anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"Chiron wants me to show you around." The daughter of Athena said stiffly. "You are the new camper, after all."

Percy stretched, one eye open toward Annabeth. "You've been quiet for so long I've almost thought that you ran away. Shame."

"What?"

"Nothing." Percy muttered, sliding off his bed. "You said you'll give me a tour? Let's get it over with."

…

"And there's the-. Hey, you are listening?"

"No." Percy admitted, looking across the camp to the half-blood hill with the lone pine tree. He remembered a story about it once being a girl. He wondered what the girl would've done to deserve such a fate.

Annabeth huffed. "Concentrate, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. " _Seaweed Brain?_ "

The tour was obviously arranged to get him and Annabeth into some kind of friendship. Percy could remember the satyr Grover once saying that he and this daughter of Athena would make great friends. He supposed that the satyr was right. The daughter of Athena was smart and witty. And even though Percy would never speak it out loud, he could sense a spark of friendship between them. That friendship would never grow, of course, since he was here as a spy. And he also thought that it was a little too early to give each other nicknames. Besides, the daughter of Athena wouldn't be trusty enough to immediately think of him as a friend.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. "You don't like being addressed by your name. And I don't think _son of Poseidon_ would be fitting either, since you hate that title."

Percy scowled. That answer was enough for Annabeth to understand.

"See?" She asked. "I need something to address you with."

Percy waved his hand. "Don't care." He said. "And besides, daughter of Athena. I don't think that you'll want to look like you're too close with me. What will your camper friends say?"

Annabeth frowned. "Don't try to reject my hospitality, Seaweed Brain. Many campers still don't trust you."

"Exactly." Percy pointed out, glancing at a few campers who were shooting him nervous glances. Most were keeping their distances away from him, except for a few like Luke Castellan. He caught Percy's glance and gave him a small nod.

Annabeth snorted. "I'm not doing this only for Chiron, if you're interested."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not." He countered. "But since you're interested in talking…"

Annabeth glanced at the infirmary, huffing with annoyance. "I did it for Chiron _and_ Grover. He would like seeing us being friends."

"Ah." Percy nodded. "That particular satyr I remember. Shouldn't he be congratulating me now, since he was the one who brought here the first time?"

Of course, his mother had sworn vengeance on whoever brought him to Camp Half-blood. And mother wasn't somebody to forget things like that.

Annabeth looked at him strangely. "You don't know? Grover got ambushed near Camp Half-blood a while ago. He's not dead" She added hurriedly. "But he's still in a coma. I've visited him from time to time."

Percy didn't know how to respond to that. His feelings toward the satyr were… mixed. He was thankful for the satyr for taking care of him for a short amount of time when he ran away. But the satyr had also taken him to Camp Half-blood, which didn't result in happy memories. But overall, the satyr seemed to care for him very much.

But then, his mother had her ways. She wasn't a very forgiving person. Percy realized that if this plan went wrong, then her punishments would be inflicted upon him, Kronos, and possibly the other demigods in Camp Half-blood, such as the daughter of Athena. As amusing as the thought of the demigods piled up in heaps in front of his mother's feet were, the thought made him slightly… uncomfortable. The other demigods he couldn't care less, but the daughter of Athena had been kind to him, ever since he first came here. Of course, he didn't know if she still remembered him.

Even now, when other demigods were ignoring him, the daughter of Athena was trying to be a friend. He thought that he had repaid the first debt when he let her go at the seaside, but here he was now, again in debt. And he wasn't one to forget a debt of kindness, since he wasn't introduced to many in Gaea's camp.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth waved her hands in front of him. "You still here?"

Percy nodded, jolted out of his thoughts. "What?" He snapped.

Annabeth didn't seem too affected by his sharpness. She must have gotten used to it. "Let's just finish the tour." She pointed at the direction of the large blue shack. "In case you missed it, that's the Big House…"

….

Percy heard his door being knocked the second time this day.

"What?" He grumbled. Maybe it was that Wise girl again.

The door opened slightly with a creek, revealing another familiar figure. But it wasn't the daughter of Annabeth. She probably had other things to deal with, and wouldn't be friendly enough to hang around in the first place.

"K-Luke." Percy muttered. "What is it?"

Luke closed the door behind him. His blue eyes turned into golden color, like a golden-colored light bulb being turned on.

"Mother Gaea's not quite happy with the plan." He announced in a monotone. "She thinks it's a foolish plan, and she isn't ready to risk her son."

"So does Mother want me to come back?"

Luke grinned, which was more unnerving then the monotone. "You'll have to choose, my favorite. And I recommend staying here. After all, it's a bit lonely here, being a spy. And there's that daughter of Athena to consider."

"What-"Percy spluttered, but Luke cut him off.

"Besides, you think Chiron will let you go easily? He already suspects me of being a spy. I didn't notice it at first, but after I took this body as a vessel, well…" He glanced out of the window. "But anyways, disappearing now would be a cowardly move, won't it be, my favorite?"

Percy frowned. "So your point is for me to stay."

Luke's eyes gleamed. "Correct."

…

 **Author's Note: Well, a little late chapter!**


End file.
